I'm Glad I Made You Laugh
by Nasumi-Ail
Summary: Your smile meant everything to me. Your laugh lifted me higher then I could have imagined. But how important are you to me? And now that the past reveals itself, and he reveals his side, what do I do? SoraXKari
1. Exiting this tunnel of mine

Hi everyone, this is my first story submitted here. Not my first story ever though. Kind of one of my first Fan fictions though gasp.

Well, when I originally wrote this story I was thinking of putting angst and such in it, but then, after much debating between mind #1 and mind #2, I decided to just stick with a more 'happy/up beat" story for my first fan fiction on here. (However I am writing a Starfire/Raven story with tons of angst) Well without further ado, here is my story, "I'm Glad I Made You Laugh". (BTW such a good title in my opinion for such a small story.)

* * *

When did it start? It didn't. It grew; there really was no starting place. Not for these kinds of things, I couldn't have felt this way right off the back, perhaps some where in my subconscious I had, but my doubts and fears suppressed them. I had thought, I'd be fine, that it would be nothing. That it'd be admiration and that was that. Finished. It and no more. But fate doesn't allow us to keep things hidden. It tugs at it. Pulls it, uncovers it and opens it out to the world, perhaps just a bit too early. But that's the thing, you got no decision in it, you have to deal with what it gives you and hope some how, some way, you'll be able to see that glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel. I'm so lost now I don't even quite know if I am in a tunnel, only wish I had that reassurance, that safeness, of knowing where I'm at and what I'm doing, so much for the digidestined of light. Too bad things don't work out that way, it leaves open the unknown, this isn't just a straight tunnel, it has many exits, I just hope I end up coming out on the right side. 

It was the little things she did. Fate, using her as a pawn for its own bidding, to make these feelings of mine grow stronger. Ha! Such a thing as love, what is it exactly I ask? Is it this? Fate has yet to let me know. I only try to follow, listen, and wait it out, maybe someday I'll know. And a thought comes to mind, she is love, just as the digidestined world had labeled her, she was true to her crest. And I could see it, it was pulling me in and there was no escape from it. Like I said, it was always the simple things she did.

A simple pat on the back.

A brush on the side as we walk too close to each other.

An accidental touch of her fingertips. Accident I wonder? Or did my own hands deceive me and hover to hers. If so, neither of us knew.

But I'm not supposed to love her, is that why I keep fighting it? But it's winning and I'm loosing, but it seems the more battles it wins over me, the more I feel like I am winning.

She's 18 now and in her last year of high school, I'm just 15, soon to be 16 however. We attend the same school, but after this, will I be able to see her again? She'll head off to college. If I don't love her, then why does my heart crack at this sound? Why does it splinter at the edge? Why does it thump in twos, adding a nervous heart rate to my already confused mind?

"Kari!" Sora calls from behind as she jogs up to the side of me. Her breath is steady; she was always the athletic type. In her position, I would be panting frantically.

"Hi Sora," I smile, "I thought you guys had soccer practice this evening."

"Well, yeah we did," Sora moves her arms to cross behind her neck. How cute. "But the coach's brother's wife just went into labor and she called the practice off seeing as how she wouldn't be there to watch." Sora shrugged.

"Oh." I say as I feel Sora's glare burn into the side of my head.

"Well, you don't sound too excited."

(Switching to New POV Because I'm a horrible at writing from Kari's perspective starting now. Sorry ya'll, I tried but it didn't work out. For further notice, I'll be occasionally slipping out of Kari POV to outside viewer POV)

"Oh no, don't mind me, I was just thinking." Kari smiles slightly.

Sora looks over at Kari, "Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately," She states as she removes her arms from behind her and uses her right arm to poke Kari on the forehead.

"Yeah, well it's just…" Kari trails off.

"Just what?" Sora questions, attempting to push Kari on.

"Oh nothing, I just have a lot on my mind." Both girls sigh.

"Hey, you mind if I hang over at your place, today?"

"No, not at all," Kari glees.

* * *

The two girls set their backpacks on the floor next to the entrance, familiar with the room, and routinely placing the bags to the side and out of the way. Kari flops on to her twin bed, one leg stretched completely out and the other placed next to it bent slightly, with her knee in the air. Her arms rest behind her to raise her upper torso slightly in order to see the older girl. 

"So, what do you feel like doing?"

"Oh nothing really, just hanging out and…talk I guess." Sora replied as she played with a curtain attached to one of Sora's windows.. Kari cocks her head in a way of acceptance. "So, how's your brother doing? When is he due back again?"

"He's doing well, I got a letter from him yesterday. He's supposed to come back in two weeks. He says Mimi is dragging him around over all the American stores, so as you know he can't wait to get back to his normal non-shopping days." Both girls laugh.

A quietness streaks over them. I wonder what she's thinking. She's quiet, normally, I'm the quiet type. What's with her today? I don't like this.

"So, do you know where you are going yet?"

"What?" Sora looks up from her gaze that was previously positioned on the floor.

"College."

"Oh, well, I'm actually thinking about these two schools. They both accepted me and they are both good, so I'm really not sure."

"Oh?"

"Well, yeah, one's nearby and the other one is a ways away but I hear they have an amazing soccer team." And there it was, one was 'nearby'. I had no idea how close that meant, but I knew I wanted her to go to that one.

"Go to the closer one." Kari sat up raising her knees to rest her elbows on and in turn to rest her head upon her palms.

"Why's that?" Sora grinned.

"Because you're a valuable friend, and I wouldn't want to lose you." I play it smart, and tell her the truth. She is valuable to me. It would kill me to ever lose her.

"And you think a couple of miles would stop that," She rises from her seat with a smirk. Sora grabs Kari on her bed and begins tickling her. That tickles so much, but the touching, it makes me want her to never stop. I…I..

Sora's eyes widened as she felt Kari raise her head up and to feel her lips caress her own. She pulled her head back from Kari. I didn't? Did I? Oh no, damn this fate. What do I do, what do I do?

Sora's eyes scanned over Kari's face, as Kari turned her gaze down toward her hands, one fiddling with a bracelet on her wrist and her eyes tipping with tears in fear. Sora raises a finger to slide down Kari's cheek bone. Kari's eyes glance up just in time to feel Sora's lips press against hers, draw back and kiss again, and again.

Sora and Kari sat there on the bed, Sora's hand moving down to hold the back of Kari's head, where her neck was. Kari's arms were limp, but as she became more comfortable, she naturally began to raise her hands to rest on Sora's sides. Sora pushes Kari back on to the bed, holding her, and bringing her down slowly.

They continue kissing, Sora's body pressing on to Kari's, rubbing against it as she drew herself even further into the kiss.

After five minutes, the girls finally stopped, and began to cuddle. Kari was nuzzled into Sora, as Sora rapped an arm around Kari, and played with Kari's hair with the other. There legs were intertwined on the bed together.

"I've liked you for a very long time," Kari finally speaks, "I just didn't know, if I should, if it was right."

"Is that why you've been so quiet lately?" Kari nods to Sora's question.

Sora brings her fingers to move down across Kari's lips and places a soft, moist kiss on the girl.

"Why were you so quiet before?" Kari asked, now remembering back of how Sora was quiet.

"I had something I needed to do," She kisses Kari on the forehead, "I came here today to tell you how I feel."

"Really?" Kari giggles as a blush came to her face.

"Yeah, really. Imagine that." Sora smirks. And Kari pulls herself even closer to Sora, her heart racing, butterflies swimming up and down her stomach, and a comfort in her mind.

* * *

I am not sure if I will add another chapter or not yet, perhaps any and all reviews will lead me to my decision, or perhaps I'll just write another one because I feel like it. 

All comments, reviews, and feed back is loved. Thank you very much for reading my story. Hope you liked it.


	2. And then running straight back into it

Ooooh, for those who read this, ya'll are going to hate me for this chapter. Hahaha . . Well after writing my first chapter I decided to try and continue on with the story….But how exactly came in to play. I mean, the first chapter ended well enough to be finished. But something made me come back, and I came up with an idea for the story, its still a bit sketchy but yeah. This chapter is mainly filled with background information, and is really meant to be a teaser for the next chapter. Sorry sorry, don't hate me XD.

Tai gets a little rude in this chapter, but…don't we all ever now and then? So, for the Tai friends, don't get mad at me for that. Besides, I kind of needed him that way for my story to work. Short chapter, but at least I give you something ..

* * *

And that day it was just me and her, together, a dream that was never meant to exist. Or, at least, that's how I had thought for the first two days of us being together. But the dream changed in my own mind and I accepted it as a reality.

I wondered if people knew, we hadn't told anyone, yet anyways. And I would wonder, and wonder, could they tell?

By the looks I gave her, by the looks she gave me, the nurturing touches, the silent stares into each others eyes as people pass trough the halls of our school.

The girlish giggles we each made, after being flattered oh so much by the other. Still trying to hold back our blush.

The way me and her would always be together, how we would organize our plans around each other.

I must say, some of Sora's friends had gotten jealous of me, wondering why they didn't receive equal attention from Sora. This made me laugh, if only they knew, but why didn't they know? It was not something we could just say, to come out with, we wondered what people might think. We've heard of the scrutinization these… 'types' of relationships have. We didn't want that yet, we just wanted to be perfect, together, and not caring about others just yet, it was our warm and cozy secret.

And it was perfect, completely perfect. She would come over to my place, we'd laugh, joke, watch a movie, kiss. Oh, how I did love the kissing. And the cuddling. Often times, we'd just lay in my bed, her hand intertwined in mine, with our bodies against each other, warming each other. I felt like we were floating off the soft mattress underneath us, as though something, an unknown force was rising our bodies into the air. I desired every part of her, every smile, every touch; she was magic to my eyes.

I would be able to feel her soft breath tickle at my ears as her body was against mine. That feeling was comfortable, I urged for it, I honestly felt that without it, I would not be able to live, that it was something I needed. Equal with water and air, love this thing Sora gave me, it was the light of my life; she finally made me feel true to my crest.

Our relationship was perfect, completely perfect. We had no worries, no doubts, only each other, in a long and fruitful bliss, at least, for those first two weeks.

And then Tai came home from America.

Originally, I had not thought of how this might affect mine and Sora's "arrangements", I didn't think of it, until he came back home.

Some may not understand this, but Tai was completely heart broken by Sora. I'm not exactly sure what had happened between them, and have refrained from asking the both of them more about it for various reasons. All I know is one day Tai came home, tears edging the tips of his eyes, as he tried to hide his hurt face from my peeking view.

But I had seen, I had seen how hurt he was. Tai often tries to act tough, but he is very sensitive when it comes to those he loves.

Then, two weeks after that, without me thinking, and more of thinking about my own wants and needs, I had brought Sora over. Sora stopped when she entered to look at Tai, Tai looked for a second and then shrugged Sora off.

I was just an observer in this display. But I could see from Sora that she, felt guilty almost, or at least that's what her face had appeared to me.

She didn't stay for long; she had figured she should leave. So she left, after 10 minutes of cold silence with her. My secret then was how I had longed to caress her face into my own hand, and to make it smile again.

Once she had left, Tai came to me.

"I don't want you two to see each other." Tai told me coldly.

"What?" I asked in reply, pondering as to what he meant by what he said.

"You and Sora," He turned to me. "I want you to stop hanging out with her"

My chest had tightened at his words, "I-I can't do that." My words came in a stutter, and my eyes shifted to keep from looking into his.

"Why not?" His voice now sounding angry.

I had felt myself back up onto the wall, in a way, running from the answer. _"Did he know something I didn't?" _I had though then. And now as I mention this story, it brings that question to mind once again. Did he know?

"_No" _I shake off the thought. He probably just doesn't want another chance of running into her. Or perhaps he dislikes her because she broke his heart and he wants revenge. All the many possibilities had gone through my head.

"She's my friend, Tai" I bring myself to speak.

"Yeah, and I'm your brother." His eyes stare into me. I become speechless, and my eyes, forbidden themselves to meet his. He waits, almost as though I would accept his command of me. The silence hurt, I felt a burning as each second passed. I felt like I was going to combust into the quiet and die at Tai's glare.

"Fine, whatever." He turned away from me and headed to his room. I hear the door shut loudly. As he left me, I felt abandoned, or perhaps I felt like I had abandoned him and his feelings. Guilt struck at my heart, and then anger came, "How dare he force such a decision on me?" My mind warred. Then, as feelings rushed towards me, a longing to be with Sora came, and I wanted to be with her, I wanted to be comforted by her.

I rarely see Tai like that; I hate to see him like that. He brings the worse feelings to me that I've ever met. Because I love him, and it always hurts the most when someone you love hurts you. I had hoped, this would be the last time, I'd get to see Tai acting this way. But with a new relationship that he may or may not agree with comes in to play, I wonder what will truly happen.

During those times after the break up, Matt and Mimi were really there for Tai. Far more then I was. I was there for Sora, despite what the others may have thought, she was hurt by their break up just as much as Tai. I feel guilty still, perhaps I should have done more for him, I guess my own selfishness had gotten in the way.

As time passed, Tai and Mimi grew closer and became a couple, something I would have never thought possible. Personally, I believe that Mimi is just a rebound for Tai. And to Mimi, Tai is just a guy, a great guy, so why not be with him? But I wonder a lot if they do or do not care for each other in that way. It's sad to see a relationship like that, where two friends are together just to be together but show no real passion.

I once confronted Tai about this; he simply told me that I had no idea what I was talking about. And perhaps I didn't, but something just didn't seem to fit with there relationship.

Mimi ended up leaving for America. And Tai took it well. They talk often via email or phone. Tai tries to schedule times often to see her. Just like this past visit, where he had left me here.

And during that time I was 'abandoned' I found someone more beautiful then words could ever express, my heart was claimed by her, whether she knew it or not.

And like I had said, the first two weeks were amazing, they were beautiful. But then Tai came home. It occurred to me, how would he take my feelings towards Sora? Or Sora's feelings towards me?

I assumed not very well.

* * *

Told ya'll it was short. Perhaps I should have put more background information in it. But to tell you the truth…there's about three different ways I can go with this story, and I have no idea which path to take. I kind of just write…and then the story comes.

This was basically just a Real quick POV of Sora and her brother and fears of the future. This chapter is very short and you're probably like "Where's the good stuff?" But I had thought this was needed. So I'm keeping it. But to make up for it, I promise the next chapter will be filled with juicy goodness.


	3. Who turned out the light?

Sorry sorry for the delay. I finally brought up chapter 3. I blame it on the fact that I tried writting this with a headache... Essentially making it harder... That...and I was kind of confused...with exactly what to do. But then...because of its lateness...I decided to add some "flavor" . . Yeah, I'm really worried about what ya'll make this one out to be. Pleeeeeeease let me know because I'm self concious over this chapter...because yeah...you'll see.

* * *

I tapped my pencil against the desk, my mind far off from the subject matter of the class. I was thinking about her, how could I not. My thoughts were perhaps too deep, for the teacher had to tap me on the shoulder before I realized everyone else in the class had already left and the bell ending the day had already sounded. 

"Sorry, sorry, Ono-san." I bow down to him. I begin to slide my books into my one strapped bag. I smile at the professor once more and jog my way out of the room before giving him a chance to say anything.

I find my hands sliding against metallic bleachers as I walk across them taking a seat into the middle. I prop my legs up against the seat in front of me and use my knees to place my arms on. I feel my head fall down to my hands, used to keep my head propped.

I loved watching her at the game, every move she made seemed to flow easily. And when she had the soccer in her feet, it was near magic, the way she could manipulate it to her will. She could easily move it behind her right foot as one slid in to steal it from her and bring it back to the front just as easily and as fast as she brought it to the back. She would pop the ball up to the air and play with it with her body, the only piece of body not yet touching it was her arms. She was so beautiful. She could easily do an acrobatic move to send that soccer ball flying into the net, taking my stomach with it. But my favorite move of all that she did was when she was surprisingly doing a move that was the least vital to the game. She would be trotting with the ball, and then she'd look to the side, and see that I was watching her. And at that moment, I could see her right foot slide in front of the ball, halting her and it. And she would just look up, with the sun shinning from behind her, and smile. Those perfect teeth, shinning my way, just for me. My heart would rise from my seat; it was simple, but sincere and made me feel cared for, special.

She comes running in from the field, panting just a little from the effort she put into the game, I was already down from the bleachers waiting for her. She came jogging past me, smiling at me as she grabs a cup of water and drinks it vigorously. She comes over to me, a white towel in hand rubbing at the sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Hey there, lovely." She says, as no one else seems to be around. Normally, we'd be a bit more contained with our little nicknames of love, put them in conversations where no one would notice, and giggle to ourselves at our little secret.

I just smile enticed by what she said.

"Should we just go over to your place? I can change when we get there out of these sweaty clothes."

"Yeah! That'll be great." And at that, Sora grabbed at her bag that she had laid next to the bleachers.

"I still can't believe you watch that show Kari."

"What, it's a good show!" I argue as we continue our walk to my house.

"Yeah, it's just kind of hard to imagine you liking a reality show."

"Well, yeah, normally I don't like them because most of them seem fake. But this one just seems like they are documenting what's really going on with this group, and so it feels more real."

"Oh okay." Sora smiles at me. Her teeth grinning exquisitely.

We stroll down the side walk for a few minutes before I feel a tingle in my hand, Sora slightly stroking them with her fingers discretely. And then that same tingle I felt in my hand decided to shoot up my entire body, as I gasp for a quick breath of air. My face warms and a blush rises as I look to Sora, nearly embarrassed as to my reaction to Sora's touch, and how much it affected me.

She just smiled, obviously really happy that she could strike such a feeling in me. And then I was happy, because I realized how great something like that is.

And then I feel her grab my hand, stopping the both of us, and dipping down to me for a kiss, a soft one with lips barely parted, but it was the first kiss we ever had outside, where we were subject to being seen.

But we weren't seen, aside from what we know, people were too busy with their daily lives, routinely watching television shows, or watching their pestering kids.

And as she pulled back I stood their in shock for a moment. And she smiled slyly. And a giggle came out of my mouth. And then a thought hit me, '_What did that mean?' _A panic swarmed over me as I thought of the many things it could have meant. _'Was that a way of signifying that we should open our relationship to the world?' _

Perhaps I'm just thinking a little far out there. I mean, it's just a kiss, a sensual one, and romantic. It was something we did in the fear of getting caught. That was all. And I kept telling myself that. But my mind couldn't seem to stop its pondering. So then I decided there was only one way to stop it, no matter how much I didn't want to do it, I knew I had to, so I could stop this wondering.

"Sora," my throat nearly chokes, "That, back there, the kiss, that doesn't mean…." I trail off as I hesitate to finish the question.

"Doesn't mean what?" She encourages me to continue.

"That we're going to let people know we are together." I blurt it out, in nearly one breath. Perhaps the faster I say it the faster it will be taken away with the air, and not be heard. But I was mistaken.

"Oh no, of course not," Sora says as her eyes widen, her words quick as well.

"Oh okay," I smile shyly.

Moments pass as we both walk in silence.

"Do you want to be?" I hear escape Sora's lips. It was not a situation I had thought of. My mind went crazy from that point. I never had really thought about it before, I was so content with the way things were now, and that I figured that path was far down the line. I mean, there were occasions I would daydream of the two us being together in public before, with everyone knowing, but I never realized that we would need to discuss this or that it would be so soon.

"I-I just don't think it would be a good time right now." It hurt me to say, but it was how I felt.

Sora smiles a bit uncomfortably and it is hard for me to make out her emotions. We continue our walk, and quickly change the conversation.

* * *

The keys jingle into the keyhole in front of the door to my apartment. My hand is placed on to the cold knob as I turn it and push the door open, turning around to smile at Sora. 

The knob turns easily enough, opening the door itself, was a far more difficult matter. Every now and then the door to me and Tai's apartment would jam. I shoved my right knee firmly into the center of the door, allowing it to come unajar. I turned back to Sora again, grinning in embarrassment of our second-rate apartment. She didn't seem to mind one bit however.

Our motions seemed nearly silent as I grabbed her a towel, and led her to the bathroom. An awkward moment passed between us, both tempting at the idea, but leaving it alone. And so she closed the door, and with it the idea, the idea of perhaps taking a shower together. I'm not ashamed to admit that I had gotten much more sexual after being with her; it was new to the both of us, and each of us wished to explore and to become close to each other. It was just an idea that we had fancied. My lust for her was like a temptress I could not resist, an urging I could not subside. Though we both seemed to want it, neither of us made much of a move on it, wanting to protect the other, not wanting to move too fast, there were many reasons that raced through our minds, or at least through mine.

And just as I could not stop the urging, I could not prevent my mind from forming these devious thoughts. I sat on the bed, as I heard the shower begin to start up. I tried to block out the image of her taking a shower, almost feeling as though in some way I was not suppose to imagine such a thing. That I'd see, when she'd let me see. And something excited me about that, the way we hold our bodies in such high regard and we should hold them in such regard, they are beautiful things. Trusting someone, with yourself, and all of yourself is truly an amazing thing. There is just something that I love about the idea of two people consenting to each other.

Well…Time for a rude interruption in the story! Yeeeeah, I decided to give everyone a little "juice" with this chapter. Let's just say I'm really trying to make up for its late arrival XD. I won't go too far with it unfortunately. Sorry, sorry, don't be angry.

Also, for anyone who is umm…innocent…and not used to sexual conduct…I advise you to…pass? Well kind of. I don't get too bad come on! …Okay…Maybe it's a little bad XD Okay. If you really want to skip it go down 6 paragraphs. 3.

P.S. Omg… This is hard to write in Kari POV …figured I'd write that here instead of making another interruption.

The flow of water from the shower had come to a halt and had snapped me back to reality. I sat there gripping at the bed with the bedroom door open. The bathroom in which she was at was the first door to the right out of my room. A few minutes had passed before I heard a creek to the bathroom door. It had swung open and Sora escaped from the steamy room. She was wearing shorts and a light shirt; they were damp from the moisture on her skin and clung to her body. She had a towel in her right hand rubbing at her wet hair, as she turned her head and smiled at me.

She found her way into my bedroom, and eventually a foot in front of me. I sat on the bed, gazing up at her beautiful eyes. She threw the towel over to an empty area in the room. Her hand rose to my face, and her fingers rubbed against my cheek. I found my hands placed upon her hips, my hand teasing there way up her shirt. I used my fingers to walk up playfully the sides of her body, outside of her shirt. And with the rise of my hands, my body rose as well to face Sora's. Sora's hands slid up my body, rubbing just underneath my breasts, tempting to rise farther. Her lips found my lips and I craved for her to give me more. Her hands finely made there way to my breasts, and began rubbing at them, cupping them each in satisfaction.

This feeling inside me was so strong and warm, that I just wanted her to continue, to keep this rise within me. Her touch was so enticing, so exhilarating. A moan sounded from my mouth as I could not keep my feelings to myself. I griped at the edges of my shirt and lifted up. Sora helped me struggle free of my clothed confinement. And she looked deeply into my eyes, and then her eyes flowed downwards to my body, taking in the lushness. She began kissing my neck. Her hands at first, continued their rubbing, but then, they seemed to want more, and began playing with the lining of my bra, teasing there way in. Until finally, one hand made it in and began fondling my breast. Her hands were smooth and soft, and my breasts seemed to be called by her touch, they screamed for it, ran to it. Her other hand stretched towards my back, her index finger rising up the line of my back until it met the clip of my bra. She skillfully used her fingers to unhook the bra. The bra lifted loosely off my body and slid down to the floor.

There was something so much comfortable about being topless, and an easiness to Sora's touch. She pushed me towards the bed, indicating that she would be more comfortable there. As I lay down on the bed, Sora helps me take off my pants, pulling them off my ankle and throwing them into the same pile where all my clothes seem to be going, she then takes off her own shirt and shorts and I get to taste her beautiful body with my eyes. She crawls over me and begins to kiss my collar bone. And then her kiss begins heading downward, making a trail to my right breast. She makes a circle of kisses around the inner part of my breast. And then puts her mouth, open, over my nipple and uses her tongue to circle around it. Ah, it felt so good to have her do that.

And my other breast was getting nearly the same attention. Sora's left hand was rubbing it. And soon her fingers played themselves to that breast's nipple as well, toying with it, putting it between two of her fingers in a way that actually made it feel really good. But then my mind completely left what was going on with that breast as I felt Sora nibble at my other nipple. A moan filled with pleasure escaped my lips. Sora stopped what she was doing and looked up at me, and grinned in the sexiest of smiles. Her body rose and rubbed against mine and her lips came up to meet my lips.

Our tongues met and played with each other, I felt her moan through my lips and my whole body shivered as her body moaned with pleasure. Her left hand began stroking my stomach, and eventually led down to the rim of my panties. Her fingers stroked across the top of my light green underwear. Then a finger slid underneath the elastic banding, sliding from right to left, as it slowly made its way in more. This was the moment, I knew it had to be the moment. And I wanted it. I wanted it more then I ever knew I could. My body nearly begged for her to do it, it craved for it, longing for that moment. Her hand was completely underneath the small piece of clothing now, it stroked against me. And my body seemed to lift in desire.

"Sora!!" Came angrily from the doorway.

"Tai…" Whispered underneath my breath.

* * *

Oh come on. Go ahead and hate me. If you don't…I have to give you some creds. For those who wanted something to happen…it didn't. And perhaps it was way too early in the relationship anyways! They shouldn't have gone that far that fast in the first place XD. But I was so teeeeempted. XD. Actually…how'd I do on that? I've never illustrated….that…with words before. XD. So, how'd I do? Especially since I couldn't say anything from another POV…I kept wanting to switch into Sora's POV. 

Oh and I understand that Sora is doing a lot of the work… But yeah, I kind of figured that's how it would happen the first time with them. Because Sora's older…it's obvious that she would be more dominant then Kari. Plus it fits better to there character. And…If you notice…it was really Kari that started it.

Actually…I went a lot farther with that then I wanted to… But… I dunno. I kept thinking how much was there just wasn't enough so I kept adding to it in order to try and make it better. Hope its okay ...like I mentioned...that was kind of new to me XD. Didn't know how much should be put in there Oo

Oh and then I end it with Tai coming in. Uh oh. What's to happen:o ….You'll have to find out next time on the hopefully not too delayed chapter four.

Also note…Kari's apartment is actually a nice apartment. It just has door issues.

Oooooh. I wonder how many people are going to hate me for interrupting the sex scene…oooh. Please don't hate me. Or hate me for cutting it off with The "interuption" Mwahahaha. I'm evil D

(Comments much loved. And I'd really like to hear some on this chapter. I want to make sure it's okay and all.)


	4. As he thinks back

So like yays! New POV! This was actually the orriginal Idea I had, was to keep chaging povs per chapter but Kari became easy to write.

Well this is Tai's POV, I don't know if I portrayed him that well. He kind of has a few "Anger issues" as you'll notice.

Oh and you know how I said in the last chapter we'll see more juicy goodness? Sorry I lied...that's next chapter D

***

We had been friends for so long. We would smile and laugh with each other. It seemed like we were so comfortable with just me and her. I was never really good at showing my feelings. I would somehow accidently insult her from time to time. It wasn't really the way I meant it to be. I wanted to make her happy, not upset. In truth, I really had liked her and deeply cared for her. I would find myself coming up with excuses to see her again. And that laugh of hers, more beautiful then anything I could ever imagine. It called me to was no princess though. She was rough around the edges but I think a part of me really enjoyed that about her. She was different. There was something so strong about her, yet there was this vulnerability she hid. I wanted to protect her, but never admitted to her I noticed this side of her.

Instead I just made foolish comments. I don't understand how such things can come out of my mouth sometimes. I'd dream of her from time to time. Memories of us sitting on the greenest grass, looking up at the luminescent moon and it's bright, gazing stars. Eventually, my dreams changed into a reality. I finally gathered the bravery to confess my feelings to her. I had never really been the one to hide from my fears, I had fought many beasts in the past with courage. This should be no different, I couldn't hide my feelings from her any longer.

To my surprise, she felt the same. Sora...

We began dating as friends with feelings such as ours do. We had some rough patches in here, and a minor off period. But honestly? I never really could connect to her, not that I didn't like her. Just... I could never really get her to open up to me. Was it the way I said things? I could never really get my feelings across apropriately. Why are my words always so misconstrued? I thought we were happy. I knew I was. Was it all pretend for her? Why would she even be with me in the first place then? I was happy, incredibly happy with our relationship. And oblivious to the fact there was a war going on inside of her.....

"Tai" There seemed to be a harshness to her voice, "I-I need to talk to you about something..."

A talk. Why is it that "talks" can never be about something positive? Or is it that I just have the worst of luck with them? Tears began to drip from her eyes as she clenched at her shorts. My hand caressed her cheek, wiping away her tear with my thumb.

"I can't be with you anymore. I just can't." She said with such cruelty that I felt a peicing pain in my heart, how could she have said those words so quickly, with little hesitance?

I wrap my arms around her bringing her into a hug.

"You don't mean that." I assured her.

"I can't" she repeated.

"You love me." I insisted.

"No!" She pushes me away off of her. Such a rejection made me realize that she may actually be sincere in her words. How can she be? We were happy, weren't we?

"What do you mean? Why?" My voice cracked as my throat became tighter. Was I tearing up?

"I just can't. Can't you accept that?" I became angered by her words. Accept the fact that you don't want to be with me the way I want to be with you? The fact that I thought we were happy together when it was actually a different story?

"No, I can't." The anger reflected in my voice. " I deserve an answer, an explanation why."

She silently sat there, staring off into emptiness. I patiently waited for an answer as my mind searched for the million possible reasons why someone might do this. I could only think of one thing. It flooded my mind. I couldn't keep the thought back any longer. I didn't want to know if it was true or not, however, my mind would never be satisfied until I had gotten the answer.

"Is it someone else?" I finally force out of my mouth. She looks up at me, seeming shocked at my question, unable to answer it. The silence told me everything. Could it really be someone else?

"Oh my god, it's true. There is someone else."

"It's not like that." she retorted.

"Not like that? Then tell me what it's like?" My voice sounded angered, though I tried to hold back that feeling.

"What do you want me to tell you? That I care for someone else? Fine yes, I feel for someone else. But I never acted on those feelings. The person doesn't even know I care for them"

And there it was, confirmation. Though I had made the arguement that she did care for someone else, I never expected her to confirm it. I wanted her to say it wasn't true. Just take it back...

"How long?" I felt so generic asking that question. But I wanted to know. How long had it been that she had thought of someone else? There were so many questions roaming in my head. Did you imagine them holding you, while in my arms? Did you dream of them, as I dreamed of you? These silly questions only rose my anger.

"I can't really place..."

"How long! How long have you known?" My anger was apparant in my voice. I wasn't loud, but each line seemed to have some sort of bestial growl to it. How could I have not been angry?

"Long enough..." Her head tilted to the left, obviously avoiding my gaze.

"Why can't you just give me a straight answer?"

"It's not that simple..."

"Yes it is! A week? Months? How long?" I turned her head to face me. Her eyes clenched and pulled back away from me.

"It's...been for months." She didn't give me an exact measurement, but the fact that it had even been one month...even more. How could she have left me in the dark for so long?

So then I asked the most inevitable question of them all, none of the others mattered, as long as I got this answer.

"Who- who is it?" All she does in reply is look at me with a saddened, pitied glare, softly shaking her head from side to side. She refuses to tell me? She's told me so much that she can't hold this from me. She owes it to me the answer.

"Is it Matt?...Agh! I should have seen it! I thought ya'll were over..." It suddenly rushed in on me. How foolish of me to think otherwise. He's the only other guy I can think of that she spends a lot of time with. Why did I let them hang out like that? She has fallen for him in the past. It isn't like she hadn't dated him after our first breakup... That's right, we had once before. But this one seemed different. More concrete, more permanent.

"No." She took me out of my destructive thoughts, "It isn't Matt."

I was sort of in shock. It wasn't? But he's the only explanation. Or has he been an excuse? Who else could it be?

"Then tell me who."

Tears began rushing from her eyes. Crying more then she ever did in the whole conversation. Why was she crying so much now?

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry" she rushes out the door. And my body, seemingly detached from my mind, sat there. Go after her I screamed. Pick up your legs! What are you still doing here. No matter how much I tried, I seemed paralyzed in thought.

I finally was able to escape my petrification by falling into my bed. Though I don't care to admit it, I did cry for a moment. And then found myself starring at the fan on my ceiling, it seemed slower then usual. Rotating one by one. Marching behind the other, following the same old path.

A knock sounded at my door. My body partially rose in hope.

"Tai?" Kari's voice sounded from behind the oak. "Dinner is ready Tai." I hear her footsteps as she moves away. I fall back on to the bed once again. She doesn't seem to know yet.

It didn't take long before Kari was back in front of my door.

"Tai, are you okay."

An unwanted sigh escaped from the bottom of my lips, as I gathered the energy to speak.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." The door creaks open, with a concerned Kari peeking in.

"It isn't like you to move so slow when food is involved."

"Could you just leave me alone for a moment?"

"Tai..." Kari voices reached toward me. "Okay."

She began to slowly close the door. The hinges creaking slightly.

"Wait, Kari!" Surprisingly enough I called for her. And as expected she came in, closing the door behind her. She remained next to the door awaiting nervously for what I was about to tell her. I raised myself up from my bed and sat firmly against it. Finally she came closer as I motioned my head towards my bed, inviting her to sit. She lightly places herself on my mattress.

I finally find the words.

"Sora and I broke up" I had to be careful from choking up at the end. I looked up at Kari's face, her expression seemed puzzling. She seemed as though she was both releived and saddened. Such a confusing expression, I must have misunderstood the meaning in it.

She tired to talk to me, continue on farther into the story. I refused. I only told her what she needed to know. It seemed rather odd seeking the assistance of my younger sister once again. I need to be stronger for her...

The night Sora had broken up with me was a Thursday of all days.

***

The annoying nuisance of the alarm rang in my ear the morning after, my body motionless to the sound that haunted me. I tried to tune it out but it wouldn't go away. I finally got up and in my current mood unplugged it feircly from it's power, rather than press the 'off' button.

I stumbled into the shower grundgedly, attempting to wash the horrors of the day before away. Unfortunately, they don't make soap strong enough.

Stepping out of the steamy restroom, I dried myself off as I gathered clothes together. Some could compare me to a sloth as I pulled my shirt over my head and slid it down over my shoulders.

As I walked up the entrance to the school, it was desolate and silent. I did not care that I was late, in fact, apart of me had enjoyed the rebellion of it.

I stumbled throughout the day...attending classes that I had no idea were about anymore.

And then I saw him, during lunch. Matt. He knew something, he just had to have known something! Lately Sora and Matt had been all buddy-buddy with each other. Not that I minded then, Me and Matt had become closer friends then what we were in the past.

I walked steadfast towards him. His white teeth shined behind parted lips that were quickly wiped away once he realized what I was after.

"Who is it? Who is he?" He couldn't even face me as his head shifted to look down at the groud. "You know don't you, Matt? I can see it in your face."

"You should talk to Sora about this, Tai."

"Don't you think I've tried that! I tried when she was breaking up with me over some silly crush... I need to know who it is. Tell me!" My feelings took a hold of me and I grabbed him by his coat, signalling to him my desparation, my need to know.

"What does it even matter?" How could he ask me such a foolish question. What does it even matter? It matters! More then anything it matters.

"How could you say such a thing Matt! Of course it matters! My relationship with Sora wasn't just some sort of joke. You think it wouldn't matter to me why my girlfriend just decided to end things?"

"No, of course it matters Tai..."

"Then tell me who he is."

"I can't..." I can barely hear his words through his whisper.

"She's been cheating on me and you can't tell me anything. Good to see whose side you are on." I scoff at him.

"She hasn't been cheating on you Tai."

"She's been hanging out with him hasn't she? Well now that she's broken up with me he has free reign to just do whatever he wants now? No guilty concious for either of them because those feelings 'never went anywhere'" The sarcasm in my voice was made clear, or so I believed.

"She doesn't even know about her feelings yet, Tai." He scoffed, obviously oblivious to my sarcasm.

"You know what, I don't even care if- ...Wait. She?" The words he said just dawned on me, did he really say that?"

"Yeah...she. Sora. That's who I meant" He squirmed so easily, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"She's in love with a... girl?" I stated, completely ignoring Matt's words. The realization of his sentence crawled it's way inside me. What does this mean? Does she only like girls? Then what if our whole relationship was fake, a ruse put on by her? And even then, if she doesn't feel for men the same way, then perhaps I really have no chance to ever win her back. Dread seemed to hang over me as I fought to hold my composure.

I left go of his jacket, I had contained a firm grip on during the conversation, and headed towards the exit.

"Tai...No. Wait." Were the only words I could hear as they slowly trailed off, when my distance from Matt became greater.

***

"Sora!" I yelled as my hand pounded against her door. "Sora, I need to talk to you!"

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally let me in. She seemed almost ready to cry as I noticed one of her hand grasped tightly over her phone. Part of me assumed that Matt must have called her, warned her. Well pal, I see where your alliances stand.

"Tai-" She started to speak.

"It's a girl isn't it?" I interupt her, wanting to know the answers as quickly as possible. The tear that lay lightly in her left eyelid finally fell as I questioned her. The answer was apparant on her face, to make the answer clearer, she nodded.

The answer supplied pierced me in my chest far more then I had expected it to. Does this truly mean...

"So you like girls?" I questioned further.

"It's not like that Tai..." She glance up to stare at me directly.

"What's it like then." My calm demeanor was surprising due to my composure earlier.

"I-I-I like her, I don't know about other g-girls." Did she stutter? I was slightly shocked by her nervousness.

A fearful question laid on the tip of my tongue. It took me what seemed like decades to finally encase those words into a sentence.

"Did you ever love me?" I looked away from her gaze.

"Tai, that's an unfair question." Unfair? How could she say such a word to me, the calmness I showed before was slowly breaking away.

"Unfair?! Unfair?! How could you say such a thing? Don't you think I have a right to know if all that was pretend! I've been the one treated unfairly and yet you are so willing to say that?" A moment of silence once again followed. This pattern seemed to be tiring my patience.

"I cared about you a lot Tai, that'll never change." She just had to say that, didn't she? She just had to bring hope back into my heart, didn't she? How carefully she worded her sentence though, if only I could see back then what I see now...

"Who is she?" The undeniable question of the day, the one that no one has been able to answer. Who is this mysterious love.

"Tai I can't tell you that." What? I move closer to her.

"Why? It isn't like it's some secret like it was before? I'm not just going to go tell her you know. I promise I won't no matter how much I want to." My voice sounded comforting, an attempt at convincing her to tell me who it was. But I go by my word, I promised not to tell the girl about Sora's feelings, and unfortunately I'd have to keep that word.

"It isn't like that Tai..." After all I just said, she can't tell me? I find myself pressing up against her, pinning her to the wall.

"I deserve to know Sora! I deserve to know who it is that is better then me?" If I could only control this newfound anger, I wasn't harsh to her. I didn't hold her tightly against the wall. I only applied enough presser to make it easier for her to give into my questions.

"Tai..It isn't like that." I squeezed her arm.

"I don't care what it isn't like Sora! I want to know who it is!" Tears began pouring out of her eyes as I felt the guilt wash over me. What was I doing, being so agressive towards her? I release her and begin to turn out the door. On my wait out I notice a notebook. My curiousity takes the better of me, and my index finger props it open.

"Tai, dont!" It was too late, my eyes saw everything I needed to see. It was her? How could it be her...

"Kari?" I pause a moment before I turn around, wet tears running down my cheeks, "You're in love with Kari?"

***

And now, this? How could Sora do such a thing to my sister? I stood there a moment in the door way.

Kari wouldn't betray me like this, would she?

* * *

OMG...That was long.....Longer then I expected. Guess I write longer chapters now. Meh, got a bit choppy at the end there. Probably because I'm tried. Sorry about that.

I feel somewhat disappointed because I'm somewhat loosing interest in this story. Mainly because I have a couple other stories I want to start on...but alas, I am determined to finish this one!


	5. A Not so Friendly Game of Keep Away

Hey everyone! Sorry for being gone for so long. I could blame it on life, love, and family. Which are all practically true. But also cause I was a bit lazy. Bad me… Bad!

Anyways…. I got a message in my Fanfiction inbox from someone a couple months ago. Saying how much they'd really like this story to continue and don't want it to end like that (I also see some reviews that say the same thing)

Anyways, ya'll have inspired me and thus the chapter has been created! So thanks readers, this chapter wouldn't have been possible without all of ya'll.

To make up for my absence I made this one extra long. Oh and this on is Sora POV

* * *

I knocked on the door in a rush. 'Come on Matt, open up.' I thought to myself.

I looked over to Kari, she was shaking. I suppose from the shock of it all. I couldn't help but to worry about her and feel an equal amount of guilt for it. For some reason I felt at fault for the events that took place just minutes ago.

Matt finally fulfilled my wishes and opened the door to us. He looked at both of us with concern in his eyes, as if he could see through us exactly what just happened. Perhaps it was the fact that I was standing outside his door with nothing but a blanket for clothing. He quickly let us inside.

* * *

I wanted Kari at that moment more than anything ever before. This was the first time I ever felt excited about foreplay. I wanted to be inside Kari and I wanted her to be inside of me. I was nervous too, just as she was. I don't think she knew, but I'm also a virgin. Even though Tai and I were together for some time, whenever that subject came up I'd get uncomfortable and avoid it.

Speaking of the devil… "Sora!" the words invade us. I didn't need to hear the whispered words of Kari to know who it was.

I turn around quickly and grab covers to hide my body.

"Get out" He growled low under his breath. Neither I or Kari seemed able to move, we were stunned. "Get out!" He repeated, this time with much more force and a lot louder. He began walking straight towards me, I began attempting to move while keeping the covers wrapped around me. He grabs me and begins pulling me out of the bed as I stumble.

"Tai! Let go of me!" I shook out of his hold. He stared into me, a flame in his eyes that not even the tears on the edges of his eyes could drown out. He grabbed me again and started pulling me out the bedroom door with even more force then before.

"Sora!" Kari yelled after me and began trying to come to my aid. Everything seemed to move in a blur as Tai's hand swung across behind him and hit Kari to the ground.

Everything I was holding back, everything I was trying to hold on to for Kari's sake just vanished. I slammed my fist directly into Tai's jaw, sending him to the ground. "Don't you ever touch her!" I yelled at him. How could he have hurt her like this, this is not the Tai I knew.

Tai looked at Kari in both shock and fear, "I'm sorry Kari, I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me." Tai tried to reach out to her.

I helped Kari up and held her protectively close to me. "Don't you dare!" I yelled, I couldn't forgive him for what just happened. Everyone's put up with Tai a lot lately, but we always went easy on him. But this time, how could he.

Kari pulled at me, "Sora… Please… Let's just leave." It was obvious Kari wasn't comfortable with the situation, I nodded to her.

Kari grabbed our clothes, looked at Tai and ran out the room downstairs.

Tai yelled after her "No wait! Kari! Don't leave!"

"Don't…" I told him.

He looked up at me, the fire returning in his eyes, "You…"

This was perhaps a mistake, leaving me and Tai alone like that. Tai's rage may have settled down after he realized what he did to Kari, but soon his rage turned to me.

"This is all your fault!" He screamed as he ran forward towards me and slammed me against the wall, knocking the breath from my lungs. The covers I was holding on to so tightly slid out of my hands and began dropping down.

"Stop it, Tai!" I finally screamed as I got my breath back.

He pressed his body up against me harder so I couldn't move. "That's my little sister your fucking with!"

His face came close to mine and with a raging growl he spoke "Stay away from her."

"Tai! Get Off of me!"

"Listen to me!" He yelled at me. "She doesn't want you"

"What the fuck do you know?!" I screamed back at him, fighting to get out of this position.

Tai in his mad rage threw me down to the ground and pinned me down with his body. "I know my own sister!" He growled at me.

"Tai! We love each other!" I struggled to get free.

"My sister is not gay!" As he yelled this it seemed he was trying to reassure himself.

Next thing I heard was a crash and saw Tai beside me holding his head.

I looked up to see Kari above me now fully clothed, fear in her eyes. I looked around to see pieces of a vase next to me. I got up and grabbed the blanket, pulling it around me again. I start crying on accident, even though I tried not to. I wanted to stay strong for Kari, but all that anger made me break into tears. I hugged tightly on to Kari, I was frightened and she saved me. I never saw Tai behave in such a way.

I grabbed a hold of her hand. "Let leave, quickly." Tai was starting to come back up and reached out to us. Me and Kari began making our way towards the door outside of the apartment.

"What about your clothes?" Kari Asked as we ran down the stairs.

"Leave them I just want to get out of here as fast as possible."

Tai ran down the stairs after us, "Wait!"

We quickly opened the door and shut it, "I'm sor-" were that last things I heard from Tai. I couldn't make out the last word. But me and Kari kept running in case he might follow us.

* * *

"What?" Matt stated in an almost exaggerated tone. "I can't believe it… Tai would actually do something like that"

"Well he did," I confirmed.

Matt and I were in the kitchen putting together some food. I was able to borrow some clothes from Matt's wardrobe that fit me surprisingly well. We looked out into the living room to see Kari sitting on the couch. She seemed entranced in thought.

"How's she doing?" Matt asked with concern.

"I think she's still in shock about everything that just happened. Wouldn't you be?"

"What are you two going to do?"

"I don't know Matt, I don't know what to do."

"How about you two stay here tonight?"

"Really?" I looked up at him as he nodded. "I appreciate that."

"It's no problem; it gets lonely in this place anyways now that I live alone. After all, the place has got a spare room so it's perfect."

Matt brings out some food to Kari, as I look out at them. I watch Kari, she's so beautiful. However, I'm worried about that frown she can't seem to displace. I don't blame her, but I wish I could make it go away. Make her smile and happy again.

And then there it was a slight perk on her lips. Matt must have made her laugh by something he said. That was the best thing about Matt; he always seemed to be able to get someone to smile no matter what the circumstance may be. I was slightly jealous of him though but relieved that Kari could smile, even if it was only a moment's relapse. She seemed worried about something still.

* * *

Kari and I decided to finally try to settle down for the night. Sleep on things and talk about them in the morning. There was only one extra bed in the house, and though I could have easily slept on the couch, I didn't want to leave Kari alone.

There seems to be a silence that hanged over us. Neither of us knew exactly what to say to the other. I wanted to tell her everything is okay, everything will be fine and I'll never leave her side. But somehow I was too scared to. I had no idea what was going on inside her head, what sort of thoughts she might be having.

We laid into bed together, a clear distance between the two of us, neither of us dare speaking until Kari finally broke the silence.

"Sora…" My eyes beamed and my ears popped up in anticipation. "I'm sorry."

I was shocked by this. Sorry? She has nothing to be sorry about. I move myself closer to her. "Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"But all that happened…" I interrupt her.

"It's not your fault." I caress her cheek.

I feel Kari move her body into my arms as she hold on to me tightly. I hear her crying and hold on to her tightly. "It's okay Kari, I promise. It'll all be okay. I'll always be here for you." I finally said the words I wanted to say and held on to her quietly until finally I passed out.

* * *

As I slept I remembered the past, when I first found out that I had feeling for Kari.

I remember when Matt and I used to be going out. The lack of passion I felt with Tai, seemed different with Matt. I didn't lust after him like I do Sora, but with him I didn't mind touching or kissing. It's odd thinking back on things. I owe a lot to Matt, if it wasn't for him I don't think I'd ever realize the truth about him. It was the night he broke up with me.

"Sora, I think we should be just friends" He told me.

"What? Why?" I asked in return, confused about the whole situation.

"Don't give me that, what we're doing. It's all an act. Kissing and all that, neither of us really feel into it."

"Well, yeah I mean I admit sexually we have some downsides, but I've never felt so good kissing someone before."

"Honestly?" He raised an eyebrow, "It seems fake, there's no real passion on either side. Let's just admit this."

"Okay I admit that we haven't been so great, but…"

"Sora, why are you trying to fight it?"

"Fight what?" I asked him in shock.

"Look, I've seen the way you look at Kari… I know you have feelings for her."

"What?" I said in shock, nearly choking on my own breathing, "I'm not gay."

"Look, it's okay. I'm gay too." He said.

"What? You are?"

"Yes, and it's okay that you are too Sora."

"What? I told you I'm not gay. Just because your gay doesn't mean you should go pushing your beliefs on everyone else. I don't feel for Kari that way."

"Sora, it's okay"

"No stop!" I began to tear up, "Just leave me alone!" I run away as far as I can possibly go. I knew somewhere deep down that what Matt was saying as the truth. But at the time I didn't want to face it, I couldn't face it. Somehow I made it to a bridge and sat there in thought for awhile. My mind kept seeming to come back to Kari.

In an attempt to force myself out of my feelings I started dating Tai again, he seemed eager enough to oblige. I know it wasn't fair, me using him this way. But at the time I wanted to prove to myself that I was straight, a task that became harder than I thought.

I remember Matt saying back then, "I'd give anything to be in the position you are with Tai, can you say the same?" He was always confusing me and I wanted to blame everything on him. These feelings that were now starting to surface were just made up ideas from Matt, that's what I wanted to continue to think.

I never really admitted it to myself until one night I tried to imagine being with her. I don't know what brought the thought, maybe it was because I tried imagining matt and Tai and it never worked the same. The just couldn't excite me.

Or maybe it was all these thoughts; I thought if I did this I could prove they were all fake. How wrong I was.

I laid on my bed with only a shirt and my undergarments. I began by running my hand down my neck, imagining it was Kari. I felt a small tingle across my neck as I did so. I let my hand go down my body to my hips and slowly raise my hands under my shirt, pulling it up as I did so.

I pulled the shift off my body. In my head I could see Kari above me kissing at my neck and shoulders. I slid my hand underneath my bra and began massaging at my breasts. I lifted up slightly as I unclipped my bra and slid the bra off of me. I continued massaging one of my breasts, the nipple became erect immediately as I imagine Kari being the one touching me. My breath seemed to quicken.

I sucked on two of my fingers until they were wet and then in a circular motion rotated it around my nipple.

I let my other hand slide down my stomach to the collar of my panties. I followed the lining with my finger. Everything felt so warm. I moved my other hand down and grabbed my panties at the sides, slowly lowering them down my legs. I used my legs to kick them down to my ankle. I felt the cool air of the fan above me blow wind on to my inner thighs and it felt as if Kari was blowing air on to my warmest spot. It felt so good that I let out a light moan.

I didn't dare touch, not yet. Instead I returned to pleasuring my nipples, as I imagined Kari sucking on them. I unconsciously spread my legs wider, and one of my hands slid down and followed the rim of my opening. Teasing it ever so slightly until finally sliding inside, everything was so wet and warm. My heartbeat went faster and I felt a pleasure like nothing before.

"K-kari…" I breathed. I began rubbing at my clit, which sent me into a wild ecstasy. Whatever thought I had that kept me held back completely disappeared as I rolled over on to the bed keeping my body up with my knees and the elbow from one of my arms.

I dug my finger deep into me, rubbing at my G-spot which cause me to inhale huge gasps of air and moans as I pulled my finger in and out while continuing to rub the clit with my thumb.

"Kari.. " I whispered. Whenever I said her name it seemed like things could explode. I hesitantly moved my hips to the rhythm of my fingers beat, causing the finger to go even deeper inside. "K-k-kari!"

I imagined Kari below me, me over her as she stuck her finger inside me.

"Aaaah!" I screamed out and pleasure as my body released itself and I fell down to the bed, breathing heavily. I sat there in shock for a moment, after pulling my finger out.

"Oh my god… I'm gay."

A month later I broke up with Tai…

* * *

I woke up sometime during the middle of the night. I looked to the side of the bed to see Kari wasn't there. In a panic I began searching the apartment, Kari being nowhere to be found. Through my search I was able to find a note, however.

"Sora, I'm sorry about everything that's happened. I know it's not my fault. But that doesn't change the way I feel. I wish I could have done something to stop it, I wish Tai had found out a better way. But fretting on that stuff now won't change anything.

Instead, I have to take action for what has been done. I know Tai isn't like that, even though right now all we see is the monster. I know him deeper than that. I owe it to him to tell him the truth about what's been going on.

I'm going over to see him and talk to him about everything.

Love,  
Kari."

She went to go see Tai? No she couldn't have! She saw how he behaved. He even hit her! Panic filled my entire soul as I grabbed my coat and ran out the door in search of Kari.

* * *

Phew… That was difficult. So umm lots of bad stuff and lots of good stuff. And yeah I know Tai was pretty scary then. Hopefully everything will turn out alright.

Anyways, thanks everyone for their patience and staying with me (that is if you have) I know I take forever to update. So sorry sorry sorry. The next update hopefully won't take more than a month. If it does start spamming me.


End file.
